NicoB (NicoB's Bizarre Adventure)
Summary NicoB is the protagonist of the game NicoB's Bizaare Adventure. He is a let's player that had all of his memories erased after an encounter with Igor in the Velvet room. He's then set off on an adventure meeting all of his past friends and voices along the way. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B Name: Nico, NicoB Origin: NicoB's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Age: 27 Classification: Human, Persona user Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Skilled brawler, Extrasensory Perception, Empowerment (Via Willpower. Users also take on the stats and affinities of their equipped Persona, even while they are not summoned), Energy Projection, Durability Negation (With ailments and songs), Damage Reduction (Via Guard), Elemental Manipulation, Information Analysis, Summoning, Status Effect Inducement, Non-Physical Interaction, Flight, Soul Manipulation (Personas are a manifestation of the user's soul), Non-Corporeal (Personas only), Immortality (Type 8, Personas only), Persona Magic, Probability Manipulation (via Bullshit Clover), Accelerated Development (Leveling; Abilities, Physical Stats), Mind Manipulation (Can inflict the confuse status effect with the Confuse Song, can force enemies to only think about Pepsi constantly making them obsessed), Statistics Reduction, Electricity Manipulation, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Paralysis Inducement (Can paralyze opponents with his Personas), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Teleportation, Perception Manipulation (Can blind opponents with the Blinding Song), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resurrection (Can revive fallen allies with Godot's Coffee), Berserk Mode (Can enter into a berserk mode which will increase all of his stats tremendously), Minor Plot Manipulation (Can use the Narrator's Wrath as an attack), Fusionism (Can fuse his power with elements to increase the strength of attacks), Invulnerability and Immortality (Can temporarily make himself immortal via Mr. Kitty), Healing (Is capable of healing himself with items such as medicine or the Healing Song), Purification (Is capable of cleansing all status effects on himself with items), Sleep Manipulation (Can put opponents to sleep via the Sleepy Song), Power Nullification (Can silence enemies with the Silent Song, preventing them from using certain powers), Various Persona Affinities (Resistance, Reflection, Absorption and Nullification of Fire, Ice, Curses, Electricity, and Gun-based attacks), Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (Which includes Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Transmutation, Heal Negation, Probability Manipulation, Muteness, Illusion Creation, Possession and Fear Manipulation) Attack Potency: At least Wall level to Wall level+ (Is capable of fighting and killing giant whales which are larger than Blue Whales) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to enemies which can dodge lightning) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Wall Class to Wall Class+ Durability: At least Wall level to Wall level+ (Can take hits from whales larger than Blue Whales) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range normally, dozens of meters with magic, kilometers with Persona skills Standard Equipment: Various items, weapons, and charms. Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:NicoB's Bizarre Adventure Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Empowerment Users Category:Energy Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Summoners Category:Status Effect Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Probability Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Mind Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Paralysis Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Perception Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Berserkers Category:Plot Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Healers Category:Purification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Edwardtruong2006's Pages Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Adults Category:Extrasensory Perception Users